kamtanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description A strange and mystical race, the gnomes are known for their inventiveness and secrecy. As far as anyone knows, they live alone on the south-eastern continent, Valka, a mostly unexplored country. Most people's only contact with these fey-descended creatures is through stories and legends; they rarely venture from their isolated homeland. Their patron deity is Brigh. Racial Traits '-2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma '''Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. '''Small' Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Slow Speed Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. Low-Light Vision Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Gnome Magic Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day -'' 'dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the gnome’s Charisma modifier. '''Illusion Resistance Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Keen Senses Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Master Tinker Gnomes gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. They are treated as proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. Obsessive Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. Weapon Familiarity Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified. Academician Gnomes with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any single Knowledge skill. This racial trait replaces the obsessive racial trait. Fell Magic Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against necromancy spells that they cast. Gnomes with Wisdom scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day - ''bleed'', chill touch, detect poison, and touch of fatigue. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the gnome’s Wisdom modifier. This racial trait replaces gnome magic. Pyromaniac Gnomes with this racial trait are treated as one level higher when casting spells with the fire descriptor, using granted powers of the Fire domain, using the bloodline powers of the fire elemental bloodline or the revelations of the oracle’s f lame mystery, and determining the damage of alchemist bombs that deal fire damage (this ability does not give gnomes early access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers they could use without this ability). Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day - ''dancing lights'', flare, prestidigitation, and produce flame. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level; the DCs are Charisma-based. This racial trait replaces gnome magic and''' illusion resistance'. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. '''Alchemist' Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. Antipaladin Add +1/2 hit point to the antipaladin’s touch of corruption ability (whether using it to heal or harm). Bard Add +1 to the bard’s total number of bardic performance rounds per day. Black Paladin Add +1/2 hit point to the black paladin’s hell fire ability. Cavalier Add +1 to the cavalier’s mounted base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the cavalier has selected this reward five times (or another increment of five). If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed. Cleric Add +1/2 to the cleric’s channeled energy total when healing creatures of the animal, fey, and plant types. Gunslinger The gunslinger reduces the amount of time needed to restore a broken firearm using the Gunsmithing feat by 5 minutes (maximum reduction of 50 minutes). Inquisitor Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting inquisitor spells. Magus Add one of the following weapon special abilities to the list of weapon special abilities the magus may add to his weapon using his arcane pool: defending, ghost touch, merciful, mighty cleaving, vicious, allying, conductive, corrosive, corrosive burst, menacing. Once an ability has been selected with this reward, it cannot be changed. Monk Add +1 to the monk’s Acrobatics check bonus gained by spending a point from his ki pool. A monk must be at least 5th level to select this benefit. Oracle Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. Paladin Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). Rogue The rogue gains a +1/2 bonus on Disable Device and Use Magic Device checks related to glyphs, symbols, scrolls, and other magical writings. Sorcerer Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modif ier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Wizard Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to gnomes. *Experimental Gunsmith (Gunslinger) *Prankster (Bard) *Saboteur (Alchemist) Racial Feats Gnomes may take any of the following feats that they meet the prerequisites for. *Arcane Talent *Breadth of Experience *Casual Illusionist *Expanded Resitance *Gnome Trickster *Gnome Weapon Focus (Combat) *Groundling Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to gnomes alone. *Amazing Tools of Manufacture *Boots of Escape *Dilettante's Outfit *Hound's Blood *Moonrod *Obsession Log *Phantasmal Gem *Ring of Craft Magic *Scentbane Insense *Sheriff's Whistle Racial Spells The following spells are available to gnomish spellcasters. *Death from Below *Jitterbugs *Major Phantom Object *Minor Dream *Minor Phantom Object *Recharge Innate Magic Languages Starting Languages All gnomes know Valkan, Gnome and Sylvan. Bonus Languages Gnomes may learn Celdonic, Draconic, Giant and Goblin. Age Height & Weight